pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheren
Cheren is one of two friends/rivals the main character has in Pokémon Black and White. All three of them reside in Nuvema Town. He is the rival that picks the Pokémon that has a type advantage against yours. Appearance Cheren is a tall, slender young man with very pale skin, black eyes, and jet-black hair with a small tuft that sticks up from the top of his head. Black and White Cheren wears a blue coat and a white shirt with an orange Y-shaped pattern, a black belt with a silver clasp, black dress pants, and blue shoes. He sports spectacles with orange rims. Black 2 and White 2 Appearing somewhat older, Cheren has long hair and wears a white dress-shirt, an orange necktie, blue dress pants, and brown shoes. Cheren also does not wear glasses any longer. Personality Cheren is a very serious, studious trainer, whose goal is to become the Champion. He is rather stoical, but kind and respectful to the player. Biography Games Black and White Cheren is a very intelligent boy. His starter will always have an advantage over it and he will often challenge you to battles. Cheren is one of player's friends who will be encountered on his/her journey and also battles him/her after the player defeats every gym leader. After the player receive the Freeze Badge, Cheren helps him/her beat Team Plasma in Dragonspiral Tower and gives useful tips. He is one of the characters who receives a starter as a present from Professor Juniper. Since Bianca chose the Pokémon with a type disadvantage against the player character's, he has no other choice but to take the Pokémon with a type advantage, though he said he wanted that Pokémon from the start. He later reappears many times throughout the game to battle him/her, sometimes giving the items when the player defeat him. His goal, like many other previous rivals, is to become the Pokémon Champion. The player character will challenge Cheren right before entering Victory Road, and is then seen with Champion Alder before the character faces N, and Ghetsis. After defeating N and Ghetsis, Cheren appears before his house, where he says that he is going to explore the region again, starting from Route 1. He can later be seen outside of Nimbasa City, where he recalls the day that he met Alder, and how it was the start of his new look on becoming stronger. He then says he will go to the Pokémon League, where he will battle you, just like the old times. He will be waiting for you at the top of Victory Road where you can battle him again once a day. Black 2 and White 2 Cheren will appear in Pokémon Black and White Version 2 as a -type Gym Leader. He serves as a replacement for Lenora and will award the Basic Badge to challengers who defeat him. If you call him on the Xtransceiver, he will talk about the types your Pokémon are weak against and your Pokémon abilities. Manga Adventures Be the Best! Pokémon B+W B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ BW: Meetings with the Legends Anime Trailer Masters trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Black and White ;First Battle (Nuvema Town) If you choose: Oshawott= |-| Tepig= |-| Snivy= ;Second Battle (Striaton City) If you choose: Oshawott= |-| Tepig= |-| Snivy= ;Third Battle (Route 3) If you choose: Oshawott= |-| Tepig= |-| Snivy= ;Fourth Battle (Route 4) If you choose: Oshawott= |-| Tepig= |-| Snivy= ;Fifth Battle (Route 5) If you choose: Oshawott= |-| Tepig= |-| Snivy= ;Sixth Battle (Twist Mountain) If you choose: Oshawott= |-| Tepig= |-| Snivy= ;Seventh Battle (Route 10) If you choose: Oshawott= |-| Tepig= |-| Snivy= ;Eighth Battle (Victory Road) (After completing main game) If you choose: Oshawott= |-| Tepig= |-| Snivy= Black 2 and White 2 ;Gym Leader Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= ;Driftveil Tournament First Battle= |-| Second Battle= ;Normal-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leader Tournament ;Route 5 (Memory Link) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Trivia *Cheren's gym leader title in Pokémon Black 2 and White Versions 2 is "The Person Who Seeks Right Path". *In Black and White, Cheren is the first rival to wear glasses. *He is one of only three characters in Black and White to have animated sprites; Bianca and N are the other two. *His Elemental Monkey matches the type of the player's starter in Black and White. **In the memory Link battle, it was replaced by the one which is weak to the player's original Black and White starter choice. *Cheren is the second rival in the Pokémon series to become a Gym Leader in the direct sequel to the game he was introduced in, the other being Blue. **Both trainers give out a badge introduced in their introductory game, but while Blue's Earth Badge is still the last of eight Kanto badges to obtain, Cheren's Basic Badge is the first Unova badge. ***Also, while Blue and Janine (the latter taking over in Fuschia City for her now-Elite Four dad Koga) keep their gyms in the same location they originally were in, Cheren relocates the gym giving out the Basic Badge to a B2W2-exclusive location in Aspertia City. Cheren is the only new Unova gym leader in B2W2 to give out a badge originating in the original Black and White (Drayden in B2W2 is the exclusive Gym Leader in Opelucid, now the seventh badge, and Elesa changes her look drastically during the timeskip, but otherwise Cheren is still the only Unova leader in B2W2 to give out a badge he himself challenged for in the original Black and White). *It is revealed that Cheren had just recently become a Gym Leader, because when the player was about to challenge him, he said it was his "First battle as a Gym Leader". *Cheren was voiced by Jason Griffith (of Sonic the Hedgehog fame) in the animated trailer for Black 2 and White 2, where he is shown battling Rosa. *Ironically as a Gym Leader in Black and White 2, his signature Pokémon are members from the Lillipup family but in Pokémon Black and White, Bianca has members from the Lillipup family. *Strangely, in Black and White, Cheren wears glasses, but in B2W2 he doesn't. This is noticed by Colress. A logical explanation for this could be that Cheren decided to use contacts instead of glasses during the time-skip. *Cheren's name is literally the word "Black" in Bulgarian. *Cheren's B2W2 design is used in "BW113" while Bianca is only seen in her BW design even after B2W2 were released. **Edmund could be sampled of his original design. Gallery Team Plasma looming.png|Ghetsis and Team Plasma looming over Hilbert, Cheren and civilians. Category:Generation V characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Unova Category:Male characters